The subject matter herein relates generally to wire lug connectors.
Power connectors are used to connect power wires to substrates, such as circuit boards or bus bars. Typically, the power connectors are plugged into a complementary power header that is mounted to the circuit board or bus bar. Such systems are expensive because two connectors are needed. Additionally, multiple interfaces are provided between the substrate, power header, power connector and power wire. To overcome the problems associated with such systems, at least some systems use wire lugs that are soldered or bolted to the circuit board or bus bar. However, both of these solutions require special operations or tooling and add cost.
A need remains for a wire lug connector that may be terminated to a substrate in a cost effective and reliable manner.